


eternal grace

by recipefortragedy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, TW: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recipefortragedy/pseuds/recipefortragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was five-and-ten when she first rode a horse, the wind kissing her face like a lover she had never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eternal grace

She was not beautiful. Time has a way of bending the truth, of twisting and moulding it into something altogether different, something ethereal and poetic.

She was five-and-ten when she first rode a horse, the wind kissing her face like a lover she had never had. She looked into the horse’s eyes, afterwards, and saw her own reflection, plain and disappointing.

There will be songs sung of her, but she will not hear them. In her final moments, the wind will kiss her hair like a lover she had never had and the only sound will be the roar of the sea…

…the sea that was as grey as the eyes of the man that she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> the world's shortest drabble that i couldn't get out of my head after a dream i had. i just have a lot of feelings about ashara dayne WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT NORMAL TO CRY OVER A FICTIONAL CHARACTER THAT WAS ONLY BRIEFLY MENTIONED IN THE BOOKS
> 
> [warisforsurviving.tumblr.com](http://warisforsurviving.tumblr.com/)


End file.
